We created life
by Kindred01
Summary: Victor is a fucking shit and Igor is paying for it. Mpreg fic
1. Chapter 1

**(Oh okay so I had this idea like 4 weeks ago when I watched the film and I caved in and wrote it... so it's short I don't care and I am not sorry...)**

Igor looked at him with wide eyes, his hands drifted down to his stomach where a slight bulge formed. Victor stood in front of the dark haired man smiling down at him and it was a smile Igor has seen from the doctor before one he gives to his experiments. It was gleeful and his eyes were a live with lust and power and that is what scares Igor. "What did you do to me?" The younger man whispered in fear

"We Igor created life." He hissed in enjoyment as he grabbed Igor by his arm and pressed his own hand to the small swell, the doctor's eyes burnt into his own and he was chilled to his core at his own painful thoughts.

"I'm just an experiment to you?"

Pulling away from the former circus freak and looked at him with mild worried and annoyances his lips formed a thin line as his eyes looked at the younger's face "Am I?" Igor whispered,

"I… I don't know how you want me to answer that?" He asked

"Oh god!" Igor cried out as he dropped onto the foot stool "When did you do this to me?" He asked as he felt his eyes burn with tears. Victor rushed to him and fell to his knees and took his hands into his own while looking into Igor's rich blue orbs

"Your first night." he whispered. "The food I left out on the table I laced with a sedative."

"You planed it?"

"Ummm I was going to try it on animal but I couldn't pass the opportunity up." He lips flickered into a smile as Igor stayed on the small swell. His eyes seem far off as he remembered the weeks of pain and fever that racked his thin body. He had thought it was of the back brace the Victor got him to wear he had no idea that the man he trusted with his life had sliced him open and tinkered with his insides. He had stayed with him until his fever broke and the pain faded. He mopped his brow and feed his soup and help to clean him up when he threw up and couldn't stand on his own to pee.

"And…And that night…"

"Well I had no idea it would work… but this… this is brilliant!"

Victor slid his hands down Igor's thighs and smiled at him as he kissed him on the lips shocking the younger man to sit back "Don't you understand how wonderful this is?"

"Victor I was label a freak because of a disfigurement that could be seen I was punished by all those around me. Then you saved me and I find out you have been… you've been using me as a lab rat. You sliced me open without any regards about my life and then you wait until we're both drunk before acting… I am pregnant Victor you have turned me into a true freak of nature how can…"

"You are not FREAK!" Victor yelled as he stood up quickly "You are not a freak." He said plainly as paced "I've planned this, for this child you have to trust me again Igor I will not let anything hurt you." He told him as he knelt at his feet once again

"You hurt me." He whispered as he stood up straight as his blue eyes shimmered with tears as he walked back to his room his hands still on his bump.

"Igor…"

"I need to sleep and you need to go shopping for more food." He stopped at the door and turned to look at the insane doctor on the floor who look at him wide eyed "You are not planning on killing it are you?"

"No."

"You better not Victor you put the effect into creating life." He hissed at him as he turned his back on him and closed the door to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later…

Igor was still mad at Victor, but he found himself awake at night and in need of something it wasn't food he wasn't sure what it as part from he knew only Victor can give it to him. He pushed himself up from the bed throwing off the covers himself and looking down at the baby bump that seem to get bigger every day, well to him he seem to be getting bigger.

He padded down cross the hall and stood in living area trying to see if he could hear Victor in his lab but there was nothing and no flashing lights coming from the crates. He looked to there they laid months ago drunk the memory so fresh and new that it all still scared him

….Flash back…

"I think I need my bed." Igor muttered as he rubbed his tried and drunk eyes, he rolled his head towards the two empty bottles of whisky laying not far from him. The warmth feeling that he had was gone and now left him seeing the room spin in all directions and his limbs were failing him doing anything they wanted but not what he wanted.

"No no no!" Victor chuckled as he warped his arm around Igor's waist and pulled him close. "Stay." He purred, and even in Igor's drunken state he wonder if Victor wanted to stay with him now or forever. …why am I thinking like that… he thought.

"Victor I'm drunk and so are you." He chuckled as he was suddenly pulled down onto the floor as the mad man climbed on top of him and looked down at him.

Igor blinked up at him titling his head making the older man smiled down at him "I want to try something." Victor whispered as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Igor hummed feeling the warm lips taking over his lips as he felt the weight of the doctor pressing down on him. Pulling back Victor grinned at him as he moved his hands down his dark haired assistant "You taste good." He purred

"I taste like whisky." The younger whispered his cheeks holding a bright blush on his face.

"Then I will drink more of you."

…End of Flash back….

He shook his head of that memory as his hand rested on his bump, he closed his eyes and felt the burning of tears that threaten to spill over. He placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying. Then there was a soft glow filled the room as Victor came stumbling out of his bed room looking for something to drink and that is when he found Igor standing in the middle of the room sobbing into his hands.

He placed the candle on the table and walked over to him hearing little sobs and whimper the younger man's form shook as he tried to control himself. Victor warped his arms around Igor who jumped before turning to face him "Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" He whispered, as he cupped his cheeks wiping away the tears off the younger man's faces.

"I'm crying because of how I feel!" He sobbed, he couldn't stop the water works once they got started and he fell into Victor's arms and let the taller of two warp his arms around him

"What do you mean how you feel?" He asked, emotions are really lost on him as he rubbed his back as Igor cried into his chest.

"How I feel about you!" He yelled, as he pulled back to look at him

"Ah you still mad." Victor said, rubbing the back of his head, wiping his face into the back of his night shirt he glared at the mad scientist.

"Of course I'm still mad!" he cried out "Your really don't understand what you did had upset me but for some crazy reason I need you!" He sobbed, Victor was going to add 'Well how else are you going to get the baby out.' but he thought that Igor might kill him if he said that.

Victor moved closer to Igor and placed hands on the younger man's shoulders and then pulled him into a kiss. He pulled back and looked back at the pregnant man and smiled "Come on let me take you to bed, you need you sleep." He told Igor as he guided him back towards this own bed room

"M…My room is over there?" Igor whimpered as he walked passed the door.

"I know, I'm taking you to my bed where I can look after you." Victor whispered, as he kissed the younger man's cheeks.

3 months later…

He was 5 months along when he found out he is pregnant, and now he is 8 months with a gun pointed at his face. His arms warped around his stomach trying to protect the kicking child with in him, Inspector Turpin looked him up and down his eyes widen in horror and in awe at the same time but it didn't make him lower his arm. He was scared as he looked towards the man behind him "Victor!" He begged.

Inspector Turpin turned to look at Victor with a deep anger for the doctor before him "What have you done?" He hissed at Victor who smiled as he licked his lips in worried as far as Igor guessed.

"I created life." He looked at his dark haired partner and beamed "We created life."

"This is wrong." The dark eyed Inspector hissed as he spun around and pointed the gun back to Igor but this time aiming for his stomach "H…How?" He barely formed the words to ask the mad man as he kept waving his gun at the scared blue eyed man.

"He really doesn't like me talking about it." Victor said, as he looked towards Igor who had his warped around himself

"TELL ME!" Turpin yelled,

"Fine, I brought him home then let him eat drugged food and then sliced him open and tinkered with his inside and then sowed him back up, waited for a few months then we both got drink and well…"

"VICTOR!" Igor yelled, tears were running down his face dropping off his chin, he didn't need victor to tell him that they had sex on the floor of their apartment. He turned back to the Inspector "P…Please." The blue eyes man begged "Please don't." He whispered, as he back away from him slowly

"That thing is a monster! Men are not meant to…it's a woman's job to…" He never got finish his rant as his face became slack and he fell to the side with a push. Igor gasped as he watched the man lay on the floor with blood trickling down his face

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I…I… ummm no." He told him truthfully

"Okay… let's get you some where safe."

He didn't know if it was hormones or did he really need to feel Victor to hold him, so when they found some where 'safe' did Igor latch on to victor. Especially when they end up at Finnegan's home they stood in the living room Igor sat on the sofa his face pale as his hand was pressed to his baby bump as he tried to shake off the feeling of dread and fear "Stop worrying you safe I got you." Victor whispered as he kissed his forehead "Here drink this." He handed Igor a small glass of water and watched him drink it. After a few moments he started to fall sleep not realising that his drink was drugged.

Victor didn't liked that he had drunk Igor but he thought it was for the best after what happen. He stood up and helped himself to Finnegan's whisky just as the blonde man himself walks in. "Don't worry everything is being dealt with as we speak." He told Victor seeing the tall man fill his glass.

"Thank you."

"Will this course problems to our agreement?" He asked, as he stood over Igor who was now curled up a sleep on the sofa.

"No I don't think so no one will believe him." Victor told him drowning his drink.

The blonde looked over the doctor's assistant with a raised eye brow. "What has he been doing to himself? Look at that stomach?" Finnegan smirked with a look of disgusts mixed in, Victor made a clicking noise and walked over to the blonde

"It's not what you think." He said licking his lips. "You cannot breathe a word of this to anyone and don't let him know you know." Finnegan raised an eye brow "It's a sore point." Victor added, as he wiped his hand over his mouth pulling at his facial hair before he stood closer to Igor and lifted the night shirt up over his swollen belly "Give me your hand."

He could see a faint scar on Igor's stomach and wondered where it came from as he let the wild eyed man take his hand and place it on the large round stomach. Finnegan felt like a fool as he stood half bent down with his hands on someone's fat stomach, until he felt something flutter under his hand and move. "Oh god!" He whispered his narrowed eyes widening in shock as he step back. His eyes looked up at Victor who was grinning at him "What did you do?" He whispered

"It's life, this was my first… no sort of second experiment I didn't think it would work but here he is my and his child growing in is belly." His eyes were wider than Finnegan has ever seen

"How long until it's born?" He asked, plans already forming in his mind

"One more months if nothing goes wrong." Victor told him as he ran his fingers though Igor's hair as the poor dark haired man slept

"Do you think you could recreate this experiment?" He asked, he bite his lip "As well as the one we agreed on." He asked

"On Igor? I don't know he will need time to rest up before we could even find out if that is possible. But on another person? Maybe, I didn't even think it would work on Igor there was a moment I thought he would die?" He told him.

"Let's worry about Igor for now, I have a carriage waiting to take you two to my family's castle in Scotland."


End file.
